mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Sneeze
In series * Little Miss Jealous: Both have the same shape. * Little Miss Somersault: Both are blue and have long legs. * Mr. Tall: Both are blue and have long legs. Out of series * Sneezo (Henry Hugglemonster, both have a similar name and sneeze), * Lunk and Meltus (Mixels, all 3 sneeze), * Chase (Paw Patrol, both sneeze and are blue with different allergies), * The Common Cold (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have colds, runny noses and sneeze) * Snot Rod (Cars, both sneeze a lot) * Tissues (Inanimate Insanity, both are blue and sneeze a lot), * Lunch (Dragon Ball, both sneeze) * Dawn (Pokemon, both have similar sounding voices when they talk) * Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, both have a similar name and sneeze a lot) * Lisa Zemo (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both have allergies and sneeze a lot) * Sunnyside Elephant (Toy Story 3, both sneeze a lot), * Henry (The Railway Series, both sneeze, but Henry sneezed twice, once for revenge for some small boys dropping some stones on him and his coaches which caused the coaches' glass windows to smash and once when his boiler needed to be cleaned out at the Sodor Steamworks), * Homestar, Champeen, Homeschool, Marzipan, The King of Town, and Homsar (Homestar Runner, all are armless), * Wheezy (Toy Story, both get sick and cough), * Earl (Cow & Chicken, both have snotty noses), * Nine (Numberblocks, both sneeze a lot) * Jeremy (iCarly, Both sneeze a lot), * Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, both have red noses), * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega, both are spiky and blue), * Gordon (The Railway Series, both are blue), * Pongdybory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both are blue and sneeze), * Mr. Fothergill (The original Bob the Builder series, both sneeze), * Sneezly Seal (Breezly and Sneezly, both are always sneezing), * Bajoo (Pingu, both sneeze and live in snowy places), * Kan-chan (Hakushon Daimaou, both sneeze), * Rita (Flushed Away, both sneeze things), * James (The Railway Series, both have red noses, but James had a red nose once after a bee angrily stung his nose. The bee did that for revenge for burning her foot on James' hot boiler), * Miss A (Letter People, both sneeze). * Spikor (Masters of the Universe, both are dark blue and spiky) * Aanchoo (Galli Galli Sim Sim (the Indian version of Sesame Street) both sneeze a lot) * Ruff (Old Bear Stories, both sneeze sometimes) * Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both sneeze a lot) * Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures, both sneeze a lot) * Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog, both sneeze a lot) * Old Rusty (TUGS, both sneeze a lot) * Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches, both are blue with big red noses) * Petunia (Happy Tree Friends, both sneeze a lot) * Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse, both sneeze a lot) * Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse, both sneeze a lot) * Goofy (Mickey Mouse, both sneeze a lot) * Pluto (Mickey Mouse, both sneeze a lot) * Lil' Sneezer (Tiny Toon Adventures, both sneeze a lot) * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, while both are sick and sneeze a lot Robot Jones was once sick and once did sneeze a lot) * Saw (Battle For BFDI, both are spiky) * Mister Googly (Girl Meets World, both are blue, spiky and has red nose) * Sniffles (Looney Tunes, both sneeze a lot) * Mr. Smee (Peter Pan, both sneeze a lot) * Llort (A Troll in Central Park, both sneeze a lot) * Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster, both sneeze a lot) * Sickly Simon (Little Monsters, both get sick) * Jughead Jones (Archie series, both sneeze sometimes) * Two (Seven Little Monsters, both sneeze sometimes) * Lori Loud (The Loud House, both sneeze and get sick rarely) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom, both sneeze and get sick rarely) Gallery Sneezy.PNG|Sneezy Aanchoo.PNG|Aanchoo Lunch from Dragon Ball.png|'Lunch' Kan-Chan.jpg|Kan-Chan Ruff.PNG|Ruff Robot Jones 300.gif|Robot Jones Little-sneezer-tiny-toon-adventures-7.4.jpg|Lil' Sneezer Fifi La Fume.png|Fifi La Fume Old-syle-Bunnie-bunnie-rabbot-1879930-300-563.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot 16295sb.jpg|Llort Th (17).jpeg|Sniffles Kirby the Vaccum.jpg|Kirby Mr._Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee Snot Rod.gif|Snot Rod Jughead_Jones.png|Jughead Jones S01e06_sick_Sam_on_PDA.png|Sam Manson Category:Main series